


LIAR

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Henry Gale, Ink, Michael Emerson - Freeform, Portrait, Poster, Promarkers, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: I think this fan art sums up Ben Linus' personality





	LIAR

**Author's Note:**

> Promarkers on a paper of 40x60 cm, I'm afraid I'll never finish this one


End file.
